Last Song
by kojiboshi
Summary: an angst one-side Taito story


Disclaimer: I've no rights about Digimon, even if I will like it. There is only my poor Aki who belongs to me. I shouldn't do this to him…

So, just a little depressive fic, written rapidly. It's a one-side Taito. It's my first Angst fic, and my second attempt at something in English. So if you understand French, go read the French version (it must be better ^^;;)

Be nice, review!!!!!

Carine^^

****

Last Song

Yamato Ishida lead singer of the teenage wolves was very stressed. Today is the day he decided to confess his feelings to his best friend, Taichi Yagami. He feared a little his reaction, but in the deep of his heart, he felt that Tai loved him too. 

"I just need to find the good words at the good moment. I'm a song writer, I can do that !"

But his beautiful courage failed him at the view of his love. Tai was in the road before him, with Sora. 'Why she must be here when I want to say him that I love him' thought the blond. The answer of this mental question came before his eyes. Taichi and Sora totally oblivious of his presence were now lip-locked in a passionate kiss.

His so usual tears when he thought about Taichi came back. The young musician ran out in the opposite direction with a blurry vision cause of them. 'Why, why, why. Why this day ?' he thought constantly. After he stopped between the people.

'What could I loose if I said him. Perhaps he doesn't love Sora. Perhaps he does it causes he's afraid to be gay. I couldn't misinterpret his signals. It's decided, I go back and say him !'

With this good resolution, he came back on his steps. When he arrived in the good street, Taichi was alone. It was now or never. He snaked around the brunette and put a hand on his shoulder. Totally taken apart by this action, Tai jumped before turned around and grinned to his friend. 

"Hey ! You frightened me !"

"Sorry, it was not my mind. Can I talk to you ?"

"Well, yes, come on, we can go at my house."

In the way to the Yagami's apartment, Taichi explained to Yamato what happened between Sora and him. He liked it but he didn't know if he was ready to a relationship and if Sora was a girl he went one with. 

During this discussion, Yamato's mood was very variable. At the beginning he was entirely devastated by the news but gradually he found hope. He had always one chance and he couldn't loose it. They came at Taichi and went in his room.

"So ?" Asked the brunette.

"It's not easy…I love someone, but I don't know how to say them."

"You want my advice, that's right ?" He answered with a big grin.

"Yes…" Yamato say shyly.

"You can say them directly. Or try to show them your feelings. Sora did that, and I perfectly understand the message !" 

"You mean, kiss them ?"

"Yeah! But, Who is she ?"

The answer Taichi received was not spoken. Yamato came behind him and pushed his lips on his. The brunette was more shocked to react. His best friend was kissing him, he loved him…That was not right, not right at all. Brusquely he found his mind and pushed up Yamato before kicked him in the jaw. Under the force, the singer was projected agaisnt the wall. He was rejected. But the worst was not past.

"You're crazy ?? Why ???"

"Because I love you…"

"It's not a reason…Fag !!"

"Tai…"

Matt cried, but that didn't stop the ire of his friend. He followed saying him insults.

"I won't ever see you again !!!" Taichi yelled.

"Okay, goodbye" Yamato made shyly.

***

The next day of the argument, Tai went out with Sora. Yamato, his mind dead watched them, keeping himself apart. He tried to be forgiven, to apologize, but the brunette just ignored him. He stopped to speak to him one month ago. Their friends tried to find the reason, but they never said something.

Since some days, the blond was going out with someone. One of his musicians. He seemed to find a little his smile, but his lyrics were always depressive. Aki, his boyfriend attempted to take him out of his bad mood, but it seemed hopeless. Even if he was madly in love with the young man.

Aki was the keyboard of the band. He was almost as tall as Matt, with black hair and green malicious eyes. His happiness seduced Yamato. They came to the decision to not hide themselves. So, they were hand-entwined in the halls of the school and sometimes they exchanged chaste kisses on the pauses. 

A lot of students deserted them. They became pariahs. They were spoken with all the possible names in the pauses and even in the classes. Aki didn't made attention because he was with Yamato. Matt was so blessed by Tai's attitude, and the fact he still loved him, that now he didn't pay attention at the others' opinion. 

Tai understood his behavior through the acts of the others and was very shamefully. His friends thought that the way he acted since some weeks was due to the fact that Matt was gay. He said that was the cause, but he never gave the suite of the explanation.

***

Sora convinced the brunette to go apologize. His behavior was bad and very touched Yamato who fall in depression cause of it. Well, before he went out with Aki. It was what they believed.

Yamato was decided to make a last thing. He would give all in this gig. It would be the last. He didn't support the life in Odaiba. He had to go. Aki would understand. His lyrics were all about Taichi, and his impossible love to him. He would understand why.

When he came in scene, the young singer saw all his friends in the front. He principally saw that Taichi was here. He smiled to them, a restful smile, without resentment but with remorse. They thought all could return to normal after Taichi go apologize and be his friend again.

The concert was great. It was the best of Yamato's career. He put all his heart in his songs even if they were full of sadness. It was the last song time.

"I want to dedicate this song to all the people who won't understand my act."

The fans were a little taken apart by this declaration, but they forgot it quickly with the music. 

When it's finish before the beginning

When your eyes only despise me

Why continue,

It's so easy to stop all.

A single word,

A single act, 

To stop suffering.

If now you hate me,

If now you don't dare seeing me,

Why hope,

It's so easy to abandon.

A single word,

A single act,

To stop hating.

But me I still love you,

But me I will always love you,

Even if it's no hopes,

Even if I have no hope.

A single word,

A single act,

To stop living.

At the end of the song, Matt had tears in the corner of his eyes. He put the micro to his mouth before whispering a last word. His last word.

"Goodbye"

The crowd was speechless. Nobody reacted when the lead singer took a gun in his jacket. It was in a dead silent that he put the gun against his temple and pushed the trigger. 

Bang !

Yamato Ishida collapsed on a pool of blood. In scene. In front of the one who could never love him.

Totally submerged by the pain, Aki run towards Matt and took him in his arms. Yamato was still warm, his face was restful. If it was not to all the blood, you could say that he was just asleep. He kissed him before the dumb crowd.

In the fans, he saw Taichi Yagami, the one who made so suffer the boy he loved. At this moment he knew why Matt did that. He took out the gun from Yamato's hand and aimed him. Tai's face was deformed by fear.

Bang !

Taichi collapsed too taking his left side. His vision was getting cloudy. He heard an other detonation before passing out.

Bang !

In the scene, Aki chose to follow his boyfriend after he killed the cause of his pain. In his fall his blood splashed people who came to help the inert singer. Yamato didn't really love him, but he couldn't live without him.

***

Some days after, Taichi woke up in a hospital bed. He was very lucky. The bullet was fixed near the heart, but missed it. His friends said him what happened this night. Yamato's suicide, Aki's attempt to murder him and his suicide.

When they went out, he remembered the events himself. In his mind were written the lyrics of Matt's song. He killed himself because he loved him. Cause he knew it was an impossible love, but especially cause he rejected him in the worst way possible. This night, he came to apologize. How could he be the cause of his friend's death…

***

The day of the funeral, Taichi broke with Sora. He had decided to not kill himself, he escaped death, he can't do it himself. But he also decided to never love someone again. The last homage he could give to the one who loved him more than anything was to grow old alone. It was what he thought.

End. 


End file.
